A night to remember
by WhiteWolf121
Summary: Amelia is just a normal girl at camp but that doesn't matter...  When everything is going fantasicly Cupid just has to interfere.
1. A big bed?

**Disclaimer: I only own Robin and**** Amelia Darn! **

**A Night to Remember**

**Amelia POV**

I was curling my hair ready for the fireworks yay! Sorry I'm Amelia Jefferson-Grey but back to the story.

Once I set off a boy jumped out

"Give me your money I could kill you." The man threatened

"Ah but you won't will you Robin?" I laughed

"Robin come with me to the fireworks." I ordered.

Then I noticed someone lurking in the shadows and Robin looked as well.

"Hello gorgeous what you doing here with that saddo?" the man said who vaguely looked like Aphrodite male form. Of course Cupid or as I like to say Stupid Cupid! I hurried on but he just flashed in front,

"Go away, I know what you want." I said and started to run to the fireworks with Robin behind. We got there thank gods but then we came across Billy and Anna making out I nearly gagged

. Suddenly we Robin and I were in a massive bedroom with an even more massive bed! 'Bloody Hell' I though Not realising I said it out loud.

"Where are you cupid?" I shouted but the person wasn't cupid it was Ares _and_ Aphrodite!

"Lord Ares, Lady Aphrodite did you zap us here?" Robin queried

"Why yes I did as I know you two children will be together so I thought to myself why don't I make it happen now so?" Aphrodite shrugged while Robin and I blushed madly.

"Right let's get down to business people." Ares commanded as he moved over to me soon I don't know how Robin was naked with Aphrodite on him giving him a lap-dance.

"Now I've had my fun. Ares you may have yours." Aphrodite agreed. So I found Ares leaning over me and kissing me passionately then he tried to get his hands up my top and I pushed him down.

"Girl you are fine! But as future has it I am not your lover Robin here will be." Ares breathed over me then flashed out leaving me Aphrodite and Robin here

"Children I know you have only kissed each other and that is as planned I will go and give you privacy bye." And with a wink Aphrodite left.

"So….. Amelia look if you want I'll take you back to camp." Robin said gently

"No if it's what is destined to be it _will_ be." I told him and then kissed him softly, somehow we then flashed back to the fireworks and everyone saw us! Cat calls came from many directions. Suddenly Dad came (My dad is Apollo) and hugged me bringing me from the kiss.

"Your first kiss I am soooooo proud and Robin too! You two are a great couple!" Dad Cried and Hermes came too to congratulate him and it was really embarrassing! But we are girlfriend and boyfriend now so…

**Disclaimer: I only own Robin and Amelia.**


	2. Cupid, Urgh

**Amelia POV**

Hya again, now me and Robin are officially a couple! _But_ something had to get in the way and it did well... _he_ did, Yes the one and only STUPID CUPID! Shall I tell you what happened? Yeah I think I will.

"So you're with MR oh- I'm- so- cool- because I- can- steal- stuff, now girl you're missing out on a lot if ya know what I mean. You sure bout stayin' with him cause when you dump he cause that will happen I will be here waiting." Cupid sneered and tried to make himself look hot, it didn't work!  
"Well you are going to have to wait a long time because I'm not breaking up with robin." I declared.  
"Hun, you ok?" Robin called as Cupid flashed out I nodded then ran to my cabin,

My cabin is huge and it's nice too, the walls and ceilings are a lovely shade of yellow and the bunks are really comfy, but now was not the time to sit and admire the view it was time to get a way of stopping Cupid from possibly killing robin! Actually that's a bit farfetched even for  
Cupid but he could hurt Rob.  
"Oy! Stoll do me a favour?" I asked though it was like asking the devil for a favour.  
"What's in it for us?" Came Connors catch phrase.  
"Humm let me think... 3 weeks you get better food?" I suggested quickly.  
"4 and we got a deal." He bargained, I nodded  
"Now what is the favour?" Connor asked, eyebrows raised 'cause last time I came I wanted a ride to Denver!  
"Ummm well here's the odd bit, Cupid's trying to kill my boyfriend and I want a bodyguard for him but Rob doesn't know that Cupid wants to kill him so guard him from a far." I said quietly encase Robin heard.  
"All right I'll guard him personally and my brother will help. Won't you Travis?" Connor commanded and Travis nodded. 

**Short chapters I know but I'll right more if I get reviews. :D**


End file.
